1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device into which a card is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development and use of electronic devices into which a card is inserted and which provide additional functions is on the rise. For example, if a card which is purchased is inserted into a television (TV) that is set to block a certain channel, a user may view that certain channel.
The card is electrically connected with a circuit board in the electronic device. However, it is difficult to reduce the size of the circuit board due to a configuration necessary for connection with the card.